Special Findings
by Angelfromwithin
Summary: What happens when Kiba and the pack find a cub--a white wolf at that? Join in on thier troubles and adventures on thier way to Paradise with this young one tagging along! Will the cub ever find out who she truely is?
1. Default Chapter

SPECIAL FINDINGS

BY: Angelfromwithin

Disclaimer: Like everyone else besides BONES and VIZ, I don't own Wolf's Rain!!

"There's nothing unnatural about dying or being killed. It's better than living with no purpose."- Kiba

**Chapter One: Feelings, Mothers, and Puppies**!

"Can we rest yet? Remember we have a lady and a pup in our group!" Hige complained, slumping down into the snow.

The pack had been traveling for six days straight without and food through treacherous snowstorms, hail, and even hurricane like winds. Without any rest, food, or shelter, everyone was getting a little cranky, wishing that the other would roll over and die already! The pack of five wolves had finally stopped against a clomp of tree, trying to find some protection from the wind, as each were tired out of their minds, though the moon did feel good.

"I think it's _you_ who wishes to rest, Porky." Tsume mocked, smiling. He leaned against a tree for support, rubbing his tired eyes from the lack of sleep.

"I do not!" The younger wolf said, flaring at Tsume. "Isn't that right Blue? You want to rest too?" Hige said, turning towards the only female wolf in the pack, winking.

"Just take care of yourself!" Blue said, hitting Hige over the head. She stomped over to another tree away from Hige and sat down, sighing.

"Yeah!" Toboe piped in, finally catching up with the rest of the group. "We can handle ourselves!" He plastered a huge smile on his face while walking over to Blue, but not before falling face forward into the snow.

"That's really taking care of yourself there, Runt!" Hige said sarcastically, laughing at Toboe as Blue rushed over and helped him up. She picked him up and brushed the snow out of his hair, all the while glaring at Hige. Hige just sat there, smiling, his brown eyes gleaming with mischief.

Blue was getting ready to protest as she walked back towards her formal rest spot with Toboe when Kiba yelled: "Everyone! SHUT UP!" He glared at the pack, making eye contact with each member, one by one. "You're all acting like a pack of stray dogs! Is that what we are? Just some helpless mutts who can't take care of themselves? Look at you! We're always arguing or yelling! Is that how a pack of wolves are supposed to act?"

"No…" Toboe whispered, as the rest of the pack looked away from their leader.

Kiba nodded, glad that his little speech hit home. "There's a town up a head. Maybe we can find supplies there." He said levelly, turning away from his pack. He began to walk off, but shifted into his true form, and ran towards the city, hoping everyone else got the hint.

"Already! Food!" Hige said happily, jumping up from his spot in the snow. He quickly ran over to Blue and yelped like a cub. "C'mon everyone! FOOD!" He said, pulling on Blue's arm with his right hand and pointing towards the direction that Kiba was running with this left.

"Okay…" Blue said wearily, pulling her arm away from Hige. She looked back towards Tsume and Toboe and watched as Tsume pushed himself from the tree, shifted into his true form, and ran after Kiba. "Are you coming Toboe?" She asks with a shrug.

Toboe quickly looked up at Blue, his motherly figure since they meet Blue, and nodded. He was glad the Blue had decided to join them. She had kept the others, especially Hige, from picking on him…most of the time, that it.

Toboe sighed as he stood up. He hated to admit it, but he had a bad feeling about that town up a head. He wasn't sure why, and decided to keep it to himself. He finally joined Blue and Hige in his wolf form and the three of them ran like mad to catch up with the pack.

"FOOD!" Hige said jumping up and down again as they entered the city. He sniffed the air, trying to decide which way would lead to more food. "Hey! Let's go thi-"

"We're going this way." Kiba said calmly, pointing in the complete opposite direction of Hige. Without looking back or waiting, he slowly walked away from the pack; his mind set on finding whatever may lay a head.

"But…food…this…way…" Hige said, dropping his hand and looked at Kiba's back strangely. His look became a glare…and if looks could kill…

"Great! We're following one of his 'feelings' again!" Tsume roared. "Unbelievable!" The older wolf sighed, rubbing his temples. "I don't even know why I follow him. It's not like we're ever going to find Paradise _this_ way…"

"But…food…this…way…" Hige tried again, looking back towards the direction that food lies. He finally made up his mind and steps towards the food.

"I don't even know why _I_ put up with _you_!" Blue sighed, dragging the protesting Hige back towards the pack. "If we can't have any food, then neither can you!"

"I wonder what his feeling will lead us to this time? I mean, I don't smell any Lunar Flowers or anything…so maybe this is a short cut to Paradise?" Toboe said, looking around nervously. His bad feeling has quickly come back with a vengeance; the butterflies in his stomach were making him feel like he was going to burst! "Do you smell anything, Hige?" He asked, his voice cracking.

Hige shook his head, finally able to break free of Blue's death grip. "I don't smell anything but food! Where does he think he's going?"

"Who know." Tsume sighed, all watching Kiba's slow march. "But you don't have to be afraid, Toboe." He said, glancing at the knowing blushing Toboe.

"Will he even wait on us?" Hige complained loudly, getting a satisfied result as Kiba stopped and looked back, and impatient look in his eyes.

"If you hurried a long, it wouldn't take us forever to get to Paradise!" Kiba yelled back. He quickly turned back, and ran around a corner in his white wolf form.

"You here that Porky? You're the one slowing us down, not Runt of Blue!" Tsume laughed, causing Toboe and Blue to laugh along with him.

"That's not fair…" Hige protested, following close behind Blue as she hurried to catch up to their leader, Tsume and Toboe following also.

The pack followed the white wolf through twisting alleyways and darken streets, not sure where they we being lead to. Hige complained at every turn, and got hit across the head by Blue or Tsume every other time. Toboe lagged behind, watching the shadows closely, his bad feeling had become a horrible one!

"I-I don't like this!" Toboe said, jumping from a shadow of a cat. He turned to keep his eye on a suspicious looking shadow when re ran smack dap into Blue's back. He screamed, and Blue's hand came flying out to cover his mouth, shushing him. "Mhy id eg op?" He asked.

Blue quickly removed her hand, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Why did we stop?" Toboe asked again, looking around, watching the shadows closely.

"Because." Blue said calmly, gaining back Toboe's attention. She pointed towards a pile of cardboard boxes. The brown boxes were torn from old age and weathered from the rain. Newspapers were thrown everywhere, a heap lying in the middle of it all. It appeared to be just a pile of trash to Toboe.

"What is it?"

"A puppy." Hige said, sniffing the air around the pile. He knelt down and lifting a couple of layers of paper, revealing a dirty white ball of fur. The fur was so dirty that it almost didn't seem white, but black instead. The white mass shivered after the paper was removed, it's heat source gone.

"You're 'feelings' lead us to a puppy?!" Tsume roared, glaring at Kiba. He threw his arms up in the air, turning his back to everyone, "I can't believe this!"

Kiba looked at the cub in shock, not sure what to do know. "I-I…" He stammered, shaking his head. He stared at the ball of fluff in disbelief.

The cub lifted its head slowly, blinking. After it fully opened on if it's bright blue eyes, it scurried away from the pack in fear, putting tons of newspaper between it and them. Once it backed up into the wall, it looked up at the pack in fear, shaking.

"You guys are scaring the poor thing!" Blue scolded, holding out her right hand slowly to the puppy. The puppy cautiously walked over to Blue's outstretched hand, keeping an eye on everyone else.

"See. There's nothing to fear, little one." Blue smiled as the puppy licked her fingers. She scratched the youngling behind the ears before picking it up.

Hige watched Blue with jealousy towards the pup for receiving Blue's full attention. He raised an eyebrow at her when she turned the puppy over. "What are you doing?"

"I'm seeing if it's a boy or a girl!" she said, looking at Hige with a smile. "And it's a girl!" she said, hugging the cub lovingly, ignoring Hige's jealous looks.

"And that means what?" Toboe asked after getting over his shock. He walked over to Blue and the puppy and petted the young pup's head.

"You guys don't see it, do you?" Blue asked, looking at the pack. "This _cub_ is a wolf!" She smiled as everyone turned to face her, including Tsume, their jaws dropped.

"A wolf?" Kiba asked, shocked. "A wolf?" He stammers for the right words, looking at the female suspiciously. "A cub in this town? But how?"

"I don't know." Blue said, handing the cut over to Toboe, who gladly took her.

"Can we keep her?" Toboe asked, looking up at Kiba with those big brown eyes of his, pleading. His horrible feeling had finally gone away, and was replaced by a loving one, one towards this cub. Toboe held the pup at arms length towards Kiba, the female puppy barked once it saw hit, her tail wagging. "See. She already loves you! And she looks like you too!" Toboe laughed.

Kiba backed away, still in shock of his finding. "A cub wolf?" He stares at the cub, unsure.

"No way are we taking on a another member to take care of with us!" Tsume said, speaking us since Kiba wouldn't. He grabbed the cub around the nape of the neck. "We have plenty to take care of with Hige and Toboe around!" He said, bringing the puppy up towards his face, receiving a lick on the nose. Tsume quickly handed the puppy back to Toboe, whipping off his nose. "No way!"

"Yes we are!" Blue said stubbornly, taking the cub back from Toboe. "I'm not going to leave her hear to die!" She said motherly.

"Then you stay here with her then!"

"What should we call her?" Toboe asked, cooing over the cub, all ignoring Tsume's evil glare.

Blue thought for a moment before she spook. "How about Melody?" She asked warmly, as Toboe took the puppy into his arms.

"That's a stupid name!" Hige complained, looking closely at the cub, the pup stared back at him, her tail still wagging.

"Then you come up with a better one, then!" Blue said, glaring.

Hige stood there, as in thought, then shrugged. "How about pizza?"

"Then Melody it is then!" Blue said, eyeing Hige, who shrugged again.

"Welcome to the pack, Melody!" Toboe said happily, hugging Melody carefully. Blue stood close to Toboe, watching ever so carefully to make sure that he didn't drop the Melody, just like a real mother. Hige stood close to Blue, but far enough away to show that jealousy was getting the best of him. Tsume was about to protest when Kiba finally broke out of his shock.

"But I didn't say that the cub could become a member of this pack!" And how do you know it's a wolf?" Kiba said, staring at the white mass again.

"You know that it's a wolf! It's that feeling you followed; remember. You of all people should be able to notice a wolf when you see one. Besides, everyone else can clearly see that Melody is in fact a wolf." Blue said, taking a protective stance in front of Toboe and Melody. "And I said she could come along. She's a puppy and would die out here by herself. And besides," Blue said, laughing, "it would be a great learning experience for all of you males!"

A/n: Well, that's the end of chapter one! So…what do you think? Please review! Helpful critiques and ideas are welcome!!


	2. The Joys of Parenthood, feeding, and nap...

SPECIAL FINDINGS

BY: Angelfromwithin

Disclaimer: Like everyone else besides BONES and VIZ, I don't own Wolf's Rain!…Except the five of the DVDs of the series and both mangas!…but other than that…no:cries:

A/n: Sorry that it took me so long to get this second chapter done! I just had so much going on with school and getting sick and trying to get into six different clubs…three of which are honor clubs! YAH! I also want to say sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes that will randomly appear throughout my chapters! I'm a really bad speller! I was rereading through my first chapter and already found a bunch of mistakes! I'm sorry!

Shout outs to:

**Wolf of the Frozen Flame**: Thanks for being my very first reviewer!

**suki9870, koburaa, Female Heero Yuy, Grandma, Destinychild100, **and** Hybrid-123**: I appreciate all of youre comments! They mean so much to me!

"The secrets of eternity—we've found the lock and turned the key." –Don Henley "Building a Perfect Beast"

**Chapter Two: The joys of Parenthood, feeding, and naps!**

"This is taking forever!" Tsume roared, anger evident in his eyes. He glanced over at Blue and the cub, fuming with anger. "Can't we just leave that thing somewhere?"

"Absolutely not!" Blue said, placing Melody on the ground. "Just look at her! She's just to precious to leave for someone to kill her!"

"Look! Look! She's walking!" Toboe said, jumping up and down, pointing at Melody who made feeble attempts at moving her little legs in the proper direction.

"I think we need to find something to eat…for the cub!" Hige said, defending himself quickly before anyone else could say anything.

Kiba snorted, shaking his head. "Rain will soon be coming." He said, raising his head towards the sky and sniffing the air. "We need to find a cave so the cub doesn't get sick."

"See! You do care for Melody!" Blue said, a smile on her face.

"No I don't!" Kiba said, raising his hands in defense. "I just don't want a cub following us around who is sick. That's all. She'll just slow us down even more in our search for Paradise! That's it!"

Ever since the wolves left the city where they found Melody, they've been moving at the pace of a snail, Blue and Toboe always carefully watching the young one. They would have to stop and rest of the cub ever so often or either listen to the pleas of Blue and Toboe, always saying that the cub needed some rest, or food, or something to drink. Hige was still jealous of not getting any attention from Blue. Kiba was still worried about finding Paradise, his instincts telling him to find this flower maiden, but this situation he was in wasn't letting him get away. Tsume was getting ready to kill Melody. He was tired of the stupid complaining, he was tired of the stupid slowness they were traveling, and he was just plain tired of this stupid circumstance. It would all be better if Melody were gone, he would think to himself, always planning to escape someway.

Kiba sigh, and shifted into his true form, trying to find a cave so the whining won't start back up from the pack. The wolves followed their leader's lead, Blue picking up Melody from the nape of her neck.

"Tsume and I will search for food. Hige will search the perimeter for anything suspicious. I guess Blue and Toboe will stay here with the cub." Kiba said, all standing in front of a dark cave.

"But I want to go search for food!" Hige complained, growling.

"We can't trust you to bring back any food! Remember last time Porky? You ate most of it by the time you brought it back to us!" Tsume laughed, remembering.

"Fine!" Hige said, storming off towards the west in his wolf form, Tsume and Kiba splitting off towards the south and east respectively in their true forms.

"Leave it to the boys…" Blue sighed, shaking her head. "Well, shall we go in before the rain comes with a vengeance?"

Toboe looked at the darken cave in horror, his little mind imagining all the scary creatures that could possibly be in a cave like that one. "Maybe Melody is afraid of the dark?" he says, trying unsuccessfully to come up with excuses for not going into the cavern.

"That's why we're here to protect her. Let's go." Blue urged, lightly pushing Toboe in front of her. "You're not scared are you?"

"Of course not!" Toboe said, taking a shaky breath. "What could possibly be in a big, dark cave? Big angry bears? No. Hungry lions? Nope. Humans with big guns and sticks? Don't think so. And of course there couldn't be any cats right? So I'm not afraid." He shivered at the last, remembering his first meeting with cats.

"Good then, almighty one, lead the way!" Blue urged, giving Toboe a harder push, causing him to stumble into the entrance of the cave. "See. Nothing to fear."

"That's what I said."

Blue shook her head sitting down, laying Melody in her lap. "Why don't you go collect some leaves so Melody can have soft bed to lay in?" Blue suggested, and smiled when Toboe eagerly agreed.

"You're going to have an interesting life with our group, little one." Blue whispered to Melody, gently rubbing her behind her ears. "But without those four, life just may be boring…"

Melody wagged her tail and licked Blue's fingers, drawing her attention back towards herself. Blue laughed, picking the cub up so that she was eye level to her. Blue frowned looking at Melody's fur.

"I know! Why don't we find some water so that we can clean you up and finally see that beautiful white coat of yours?"

Melody's tail stopped wagging, as she cocked her head sideways. Blue laughed again, standing up.

"It's okay. You'll feel much better after a bath, and you'll even look prettier!"

By the time that Kiba, Tsume, and Hige had returned, Toboe had collected enough leaves to make enough beds for twenty wolves and Melody was sparking white, while Blue was soaking wet.

"At least someone cleans up well." Hige laughed, looking from Melody to Blue.

"Next time, you're going to clean Melody up!" Blue said, glaring at Hige, who shrugged it off, turning towards Tsume and Kiba.

"Did you two bring us something good to eat?"

"What do you think?" Tsume said, throwing down a carcass of an antelope.

"Alright! Meat!" Hige said, starting for the food, but stopped in his tracks when Blue held him back. "Hey! What's your problem?"

"Don't we have any manners? Don't you know that children and ladies go first?" Blue said, a huge smile on her face. "Besides, I don't think you want o regurgitate food for Melody, know do you?"

"Regurgitate food! Are you kidding me!" All four males said at once, a look of horror and disgust on their faces.

A/n: I know that the characters are way out of character in this chapter! And I'm really sorry! I just don't think that this chapter would have really worked if they were in character. Hopefully next chapter I will be able to put them back into character more! Well…that's the end of chapter two! I know that it's shorted than the first chapter, but that's all I could do for know. I hope that you all enjoyed it! So…what do you think? Please review! Helpful critiques and ideas are welcome!


End file.
